BB-8
BB-8 was an astromech droid who served the New Republic and the Galactic Militia during the War of Resistance. She serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. She is voiced by Letitia Wright. Biography BB-8 was originally built sometime after the Galactic Civil War, being new model of an astromech droid, and she came to serve Lando Calrissian in the War of Resistance. BB-8 accompanied Lando to Jakku to meet with Han Solo to retrieve a piece of a map leading to a Jedi temple, but an assault on their Militia encampment by First Order forces leads to Lando being captured. As such, BB-8 and Han walk through the desert together to search for the nearby settlements, and they are given shelter by Rey Skywalker. They then escape Jakku and come to Takodana, where they find the Militia base and BB-8 meets C-3P0 and R2-D2, then BB-8 delivers the map piece. At that point, R2 awakens from his dormant state and uses his piece to reveal the location of the map, then BB-8, R2 and C-3P0 accompany Han and Rey to Ahch-To, where they disable Tie Fighters and AT-AT walkers and help them find Luke Skywalker. Afterwards, BB-8 assists Han and Luke in fighting the First Order, in which BB-8 and R2 assist Han in the battles of Chinikiff and Liperis, then BB-8 assists Han in the battle for Karbipi. After this, BB-8 heads with Han to Starkiller base, reuniting with R2 and C-3P0 and they try to damage the shield generator. However, when the Militia attack on Starkiller fails, BB-8 escapes with C-3P0, helping Finn Halik and Cad Visban in the defense of Rilaban. She then stows away on a First Order ship heading to Starkiller, and she reunites with R2 so they can help infiltrate the thermal oscillator. After Starkiller is destroyed, BB-8 heads with Rey and R2 to Tatooine, reuniting with C-3P0, then they help Rey and her comrades trap and kill Kylo Ren. After the war ends in Militia victory, BB-8 continues serving as a companion to Rey. Personality BB-8 was incredibly cheerful and fun loving, and she would often make joyful remarks through its coded beeps. She was extremely helpful and caring, and she showed strong empathy towards others. She was also incredibly brave and would do anything to help and protect her friends. Abilities Being an astromech droid, BB-8 possessed a vast number of mechanical abilities, being able to hack terminals and mainframes, to slice into hardware, to cut through obstacles, to repair vehicles and equipment and even using his tools to fight enemies. Like all astromech droids, BB-8 could only communicate through coded beeps, chirps, clicks and other sounds. Relationships R2-D2 Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bully Slayers Category:Altruistic Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Hard Workers Category:Right Hand Category:Determinators Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Survivors Category:Neutral Category:Rescuers Category:Harbingers Category:Thief Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Advocates Category:Honorable Category:Rogue Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Loyal Category:Destroyers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Extremists Category:Possessors Category:Genius Category:Recurring Category:Comedic Characters